


Birthdays, Doubts, and An Overjoyed Love

by NicoleHeart25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25
Summary: Harry is nervous. Today is his birthday he and his friends have been planning this for months since it is his birthday he plans to ask his longtime girlfriend Hermione Granger to take the next step with him. Will things go wrong? Will things go right? Well, you’ll have to find out... (HHR pairing)





	Birthdays, Doubts, and An Overjoyed Love

Nervous was a feeling that Harry Potter has been having for quite a while now. Every time he thought about the idea or even if it is brung up in conversation he would start to feel his heart race a bit. The idea popped into his head when he was with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. The woman that has been his rock throughout his school days and the days of the war with Voldemort. She is just too perfect to pass. The Gryffindor within him was with him with he was looking at the perfect ring. Every shop he went into he knew what was perfect for his future Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter. He knew her for a very long time since his first year. Even though his younger self he didn't know that same girl that annoyed him on the first Hogwarts ride would be a good friend to him throughout the years and would still stand with him today. Now he was grateful that she a constant in his life and now it is time to make it official.

_ ‘Today is going to be a good day’ _ he repeated in his mind. Trying his best breathe to the best of his abilities. Today could be like any other day with Ms. Granger but today was different. Today is also the 31st of July or as better known as his 21st birthday. It might seem a little selfish to propose on to the girl of his dreams on his birthday but he wants to make this birthday the best birthday he ever had. And who could blame the birthday boy for doing this? He wanted a gift that _ he _ could only ask for.

Ron Weasley, his best mate, planned how this day will be along with his other friends Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Harry would wear his best clothes and cologne the one that she loves the best, cedar wood just like his broomstick he plays on while playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts. Then 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry’s home, would be decorated in Gryffindor colors to make the setting nostalgic for a lot of the attendees. Molly Weasley, Ron’s mother, was called to set up things like the putting up streamers that hang from the ceiling, getting the red and yellow centerpieces on each and every table on the first floor, and blowing up the balloons that would be all around the house. She would not be in on the plan that would transpire on the day of Harry’s 21st Birthday. Only Harry's closest male friends and Hermione's parents would know what will happen tonight. 

Dean came up with the idea of letting Hermione help with some of the stuff with the party just to throw her off guard to what really is happening. So Dean told Hermione that she should get or make a cake for Harry. She was only instructed to make the cake as beautiful as possible. She agreed without hesitating. 

Neville helped Harry out with the food for the party, the lights, and Harry’s clothes. Nothing was left untouched. There will good food, good atmosphere, and good music for Harry and his guest. 

It’s six o’clock, it is time to start the show. Hermione was still out now to pick up the cakes, as the party started since she decided against making him a cake and would be back in time for the party. Harry was the better cook out the two. So the boys were all right with that side of the plan. Now that the party was just starting with a few people mainly Neville and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood arriving with a knock. Harry looked one more time into the mirror at his red and black vested casual attire that Neville picked out and exhaled.  _ The trick is to make everything look to be normal to her so things couldn't be so easily found out. Hermione can be good at figuring out these things sometimes, but not every time. _ Ron's repeated voice in Harry's mind. He was right to make that assumption so if things go well this will be the best day he will ever live to see and hopefully hers as well.

It’s 7:30 now and Harry's party couldn't be more entertaining. The music was high and the firewhiskey was giving a burning sensation in his guest's stomachs. Everyone that he invited was arriving accordingly the Weasley’s, Ginny with Dean, Seamus, Patel twins, Luna, and Neville. All but the most important person that needs to be there, Hermione... 

Thirty minutes more, everyone at the party was having a good time. Everyone but Harry. ' _ Where is Hermione? She should be here by now. What’s taking her go long? _  'Harry looked at his watch in hopes that she could get here soon rather than later.

“Harry are you okay?” Mrs. Weasley asked.  By that time Harry was starting to sweat and running his hands through his messy jet black hair; a sign that his nervousness was on full display for all to see that was close by. “I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley,” he lied. ”I’m just trying to find Hermione.” 

“She will be here Harry, she wouldn’t miss this for the world.”  Mrs. Weasley handed him an extra handkerchief out of her pocket. He wiped his sweat off his head just so he can show that he was not nervous at his own birthday party. 

Harry nodded in gratitude making his nerves a bit calmer, but he still had a pit in his stomach which burned inside him. Harry peered over the dancing and talking crowd to find Hermione’s parents, who now let Harry call them by their first names (Caroline and Thomas), in his kitchen talking with Ron all three enjoying some firewhiskey. Ron and Harry invited the two to the party already giving their blessing to the couple if Hermione says yes. 

After Ron Hermione and Harry went to Australia to restore Hermione's parents' memories back and take them back to England, her parents were astonished to find that Ron was the love of her life at the time. They were absolutely certain Harry what's a better fit for their daughter than Ron could ever be. No, discredit to  Ron but to her parents, he was always fighting with her which made her parents uneasy to their pairing. They eventually broke up two weeks after getting her parents back which was the best for both of them. 

“Hello, Caroline, Thomas, how are you?” Harry greeted. 

“Great and Happy Birthday, Harry.” Caroline Granger smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Great and a little agitated.” 

“Everything will be okay, Harry. Hermione loves you!”

“They were just telling me that they can’t wait to see Hermione’s face when you ask her,” Ron said. 

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “I just hope she says yes.”

“Don’t worry yourself too much Harry,” Thomas Granger said. “And if you weren’t going to ask her today she wo--Ow!”Thomas was stopped in his speech by his wife elbowing him in the arm.

“What Thomas was going to say was that Hermione would have enjoyed this day even if you don’t propose to her,” Caroline covered. “She loves you very much and loves to just see you happy.”   

Harry nodded, “By the way have you see Hermione I can’t find her anywhere?”

“No, I can’t say that I have, but I am sure she will show up soon,” Thomas said rubbing his bruised arm.

“Now I want you to breathe before you take out the ring Harry,” Ron coached. “Even though we were in Gryffindor and we will always have bravery in us. Just breathe so you won’t stutter on the best day of your life. Let's try not to repeat of your 4th-year selves trying to ask Cho out to Yule ball.” 

Harry did not want to relive that at all he can think of was his fourth-year self trembling over his words. He shook the image out of his mind. As he Grew Older he got better at this but this was not the time nor place for him to go back to that stage in his life.  _ No bad thoughts things will be okay.  _ He thought. 

Dean and Neville came into the kitchen and put a hand on each of Harry’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine, Harry,” Neville said. 

“We will cheer you on,” Dean said. 

There was a knock at the door finally Harry's worry was lifted when he went to the door to find Hermione joining the party and greeted Luna and Ginny. She was the most beautiful at the party up to that point. She wore a casual light purple dress that went over her knees that made her glow above all the rest. Harry quickly move towards her to greet her. 

“Happy Birthday, my handsome man!” Hermione cheerfully said as she kissed his lips and embraced him. 

“Aww!” Luna and Ginny smiled. 

“Thank you!” Harry said. “I thought that you were not going to make it.”

“What! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Hermione replied.

Suddenly the music dies down and the people start to clap in rhythm as Harry turns around to see a three-foot-tall red and gold tower cake with vanilla cupcakes all around it with the frosting top designed to make it look like red lilies being rolled in be a cart by Neville. The lilies were always a symbol of his mother and for Hermione to add it to the cake made his burning stomach fade away. There were lit candles on top ready for the birthday boy to make his wish. Harry's plan was going well!

“You did this for me! Aww, thank you, Hermione!”

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend as the crowd started to sing and clap “Happy Birthday.” 

“I would anything for you on your big day, Harry,” Hermione said. 

Harry took Hermione’s hand and pulled her with him to the cake. Hermione joined in with singing and for once that day Harry felt as though he could do no wrong. Everything was falling into place it just has to end this day the way he wanted it to be and his birthday would be complete.

The singing finished and the crowd cheered, “Make a wish and blow out your candles, Harry!” Hermione said.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and blew his candles out with one breath stroke. The crowd roared with applause and whoops as Ron came out of the crowd to quiet them down. Dean pulls the cake cart out of the way so the main couple of the evening can be front and center by everyone’s point of view as Harry started to talk to the room of family and friends. 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to my birthday party it has been fun. I know we all worked hard on decorations and on this cake so I thank you all for this but I must turn to my beautiful girlfriend Hermione Granger for making all of my birthdays special. Even when I was living with the Dursley’s you always found a way to make my life of darkness a little more light. Since today is my birthday and I can do no wrong and do whatever I want to do. There is something I've been meaning to ask you, Hermione.” Harry says getting his ring box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. Harry opened the box to an elegant and luxurious radiant-cut red diamond  palladium ring. Hermione’s jaw dropped and her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. All the women in the room gasped as well as Ron, Dean, and Neville whooped and applauded confidently.

“Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Hermione hesitated for a moment and looked away from Harry looking beyond him to Ginny and Luna who were standing the closest to the cake.

“Harry, there is something we need to do first before I answer,” Hermione said.

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves but Harry's friends who were perplexed. Harry looked to Ron who was standing with a worried and confused look on his face. He shrugged his way telling him that he too did not know what was happening as well. Harry's heart starts to shatter a bit when Hermione walked over to cake. Luna handed her a cupcake that stood out from the rest. This cupcake had the red lily on top of it but this one was with a little purple to it like Hermione's dress.

Hermione quickly rejoins Harry again handing the said cupcake to him. “I think you should eat this first Harry I made it with you in mind...”

“Hermione, I think he's waiting for an answer you can let him eat the cupcake later,” Mrs. Weasley said.  

“I know, Mrs. Weasley, but I really want his reaction right now actually.” 

Harry confused looked up at Hermione and hopes that this was acceptable in the end so he took the cupcake from her and took a huge bite out of the vanilla cupcake. As he was chewing on it he bites down on hard metal. “So what do you think?” she says putting her hands behind her back. Harry took out the metal from his mouth and clean it with his shirt and realized it was a very expensive gold band with an inscription that said, “I give you this as my heart and soul ~ Love Hermione!” This time Harry was the one to have his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

“What do you think Harry? Is it lovely isn't it?” Hermione started to sway like a schoolgirl waiting for a special gift.

“Oh, Merlin! The both of you were thinking alike!” Ron cheered.  “Harry, Hermione is a hell of a woman!” 

Hermione blushed, “Thank you, Ron!” The men of the party whoops and claps as the women awed.

Harry finally found the words to say for this very astonishing moment, “I'm very speechless. Were you going to propose to me today?”    

“Yes, this was going to be my birthday gift to you.”

Harry quickly stood up and swiftly picked Hermione up off her feet. “Then I say yes as long you say yes to me!”

“Yes, yes Harry, I will marry you!” Hermione giggled all the while kissing his face. Family and friends clapped and cheered for the newly presented engaged couple.  

“See I told you it was nothing to worry about!” Thomas Granger exclaimed to Harry. 

“Wait your parents knew that you were going to propose to me today?” Harry asked.

“Yes, they did. I plan this out for months but they didn't tell me that you were going to ask me,” Hermione blushed more heavily.

“So how many other people knew that you were going to ask me to marry you?”

“Ginny and Luna.” Harry look back behind him to find Ginny and Luna waving back at him. “We planned to let you enjoy your cake and let me feed you one cupcake And let you find out on your own through that cupcake alone.” 

He was grinning from ear-to-ear now with tears filling his eyes, “This is amazing Hermione I don't know why I never thought you would actually  _ ask _ me to marry you instead of it being the other way around. This is the best birthday yet! Thank you, Hermione!”

“You're welcome, Harry!”  Harry picked her up once more and snogged her in front of the crowd that didn't seem to mind just continue to cheer, whoop, and clap for soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy story I had a fun time writing it and I hope to write more like this in the future!  
> Thank you and bye for now!


End file.
